


Richies big day

by Thatfatcat4



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Reddie, Smut, Vomit, getting caught, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfatcat4/pseuds/Thatfatcat4
Summary: (Disclaimer: this was written purely as a joke and is not meant to be taken seriously, if you're looking for good smut don't read this, also they are aged to around 18/19 in this story and are college roommates.)Richie comes home one day to find that Eddie has discovered his gay porn magazines, blah blah blah richie pukes on Eddie's dick and Eddie flips shit





	Richies big day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

[They're aged up to college age]

Richie came back to his apartment after a class that he would have really rather skipped, and walked into his room to find the worst thing imaginable.  
Eddie was standing in the middle of his room flipping through some magazines, okay, not a big deal. Except they were porn magazines, and that also wouldn't have been so bad if the pictures in them weren't pictures of men.

Eddie turned around and finally noticed Richie, who looked just short of horrified at the scene in front of him.

"Richie what the fuck are these!?"  
Eddie yells, clutching an embarrassingly large collection of magazines That he had stumbled across while he was searching for the spare enhaler Richie keeps around for him.

"What the fuck do they look like, dipshit? Cookbooks?"  
Richie replies, although he was clearly embarrassed.  
If Eddie found his female porn magazines? Oh well. His male ones? There's so much explaining he has to do.

"They look like you're a fucking fruit, Richie."  
Eddie says, throwing them down onto Richies bed in a dramatic fashion.

"So what the fuck if I am? You have a problem with that?"  
Richie was immediately defensive, even if he wasn't out of the closet he was still damn fuckin proud.

Eddie pondered for a second on what to say, if he said he had a problem with it he was an asshole, if he said he didn't he would look weird for being upset.

"I don't know, Richie. It's weird to live in the same house as somebody who's jerking off to fucking, dudes kneecaps or whatever!"  
Eddie was clearly still confused as to what exactly turned people on, and he was even more confused on what the fuck turned Richie on. What's so attractive about men anyways? 

"Oh you're one to fucking talk, you can't even get a fucking boner. Limp dick motherfucker."  
Richie leaned against the doorway where he had originally entered.

Eddie didn't quite know what to say, he felt like Richie just knew, Richie knew that Eddie wasn't just looking through those magazines out of disgust, there was another reason, and he was terrified that Richie knew.

"You were fucking looking through them Eddie, don't act like I'm the only fag around here. All you had to see was the cover to know what they were."  
Richie wasn't even that annoyed at Eddie, but he acted like he was angry as some sort of a defense mechanism that hardly ever worked.

Then, Richie saw Eddie strategically clutch his hands in front of his crotch, 

"What are you trying to hide there, Eds?"  
Richie asked, not even bothering to try and hide the fact that he was staring at Eddie's hands that were blocking the front of his pants.

"Nothing, it's none of your fucking business! Don't call me Eds!"  
Eddie tried to seem confident, but his voice shook slightly as he was terrified that Richie might find out that he was definitely right about Eddie looking at the magazines, even though they were Richies magazines to begin with.

"If you aren't hiding anything then put your hands back by your sides."  
Richie said, smirking as he saw Eddie try to shrink himself down to the size of a mouse in front of him.

"No."

Richie walked closer to Eddie, and Eddie instinctively walked backwards. He couldn't go far though, as he walks right into Richies bedpost.

Richie grabbed Eddie's wrists and pulled them apart, and immediately looked down.

Eddie shoved Richie back, and he pushed him hard enough for Richie to stumble a good few feet.

"And you're calling me the fucking fruit? You're fucking hard and you've been looking at them for like, ten seconds!"  
Richie announced, laughing through his words. Which didn't help Eddie's blatant embarrassment.

Of course it wasn't the magazines that made Eddie hard, eddie didnt quite even know what made him hard, but he expected that it was something to do with Richie.

"Fuck off, you fucking fag."  
Eddie tried to shove past Richie dramatically so he could go silently cry in his room, but he didn't even realize that Richie grabbed his shoulders and had shoved him against the door frame until after it had happened and he was looking into Richies eyes.

Eddie feared the worst, which was clearly irrational- but he couldn't help it. 

Eddie was of course more thank shocked when instead of Richie yelling at him or whatever, he felt his lips against his.

Eddie's eyes widened at first, and he was terrified to touch Richie.

Eddie ended up putting his hands on Richies chest and shoving him away, and staring at him with a terrified look.

For a moment Richie feels like he had made a mistake, but he realized quickly he made the right move when Eddie shoved Richie out of the door frame and into his room and slammed the door behind them, and pushed Richie backwards until he fell onto his bed, with Eddie on top him.

Eddie crashed his lips onto Richies and cupped his hands on his face, he had been wanting to do this for a very long time, but had been far too terrified to do anything about it.

It didn't take long for Eddie to start grinding his crotch against Richies thigh, and for Richie to put his hand just under Eddies belly button to stop him from grinding any further.

Richie briefly pulled away from the kiss to ask,  
"Do you want to cum on my thigh like a prepubesent bitch or do you want me to blow you?"

Eddie was caught off guard by this question, he's never really jerked off before- and now just because he looked at some stupid magazines his roommate is offering him a blowjob.  
Crazy how things change.

"Uh, I- well, uh- I-I-I, I don't know!"  
Eddie found himself stuttering as he turned red from how forward Richie was.

Richie laughed at this, and rolled them over so he was on top of Eddie.

Richie placed one last kiss on Eddie's lips, and then dropped himself down onto the floor and sat in front of where Eddie's legs were dangling off.

Eddie sat up to watch what Richie was doing, the first thing of course being spreading Eddie's legs.

Eddie instinctively closed them, but when Richie opened them a second time, a bit harsher, they stayed open.

Richie unbuttoned Eddie's cargo shorts, and undid the zipper painfully slowly.

Eddie dug his nails into Richies mattress and waited impatiently, he felt like Richie was going as slowly as possible on purpose because he's a dickhead.

Richie noticed that Eddie was growing impatient, and didn't waste anymore time getting Eddie's dick out of his pants.

Richie also didn't waste a single second as he started to jerk Eddie off, and as Eddie had literally never even jerked off before this was a whole new sensation for him.

Eddie moaned and grabbed onto Richies head, and pulled his hair gently.

"Oh, jesus fuck-"  
Eddie said, a bit more loudly than he intended to.

Richie smirked up at him, and gave his dick a few more jerks before he finally closed his mouth around the tip.

Eddie was quite, but his body language made it obvious that he was coming undone right in front of Richie, in a good way anyways.

Eddie's hips jerked upwards every time Richies head went down, and eventually Richie started deciding to be bold and try to deep throat Eddie.

Richie was confident he would be fine, but the second Eddie's tip touched the back of his throat he gagged loud enough for it to get Eddies attention.

"I swear to fucking god if you throw up on my dick I'm going to fucking sue you."  
Eddie exclaimed, pulling Richies head up by his hair so he was no longer at the back of Richies throat.

"Fuck off, I'll be fine."  
Richie pulls off of Eddie's dick to say, and goes right back to giving Eddie a blowjob.

Richie tried to deep throat Eddie once again, and he gagged for a second time. Eddie stupidly decided to ignore this, and just let Richie continue what he was doing.

The third time however he head Richie gag, it was followed by a consistency of chunks and vile smelling liquid on his dick.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU FUCKING THREW UP ON ME! THAT'S SO FUCKING DISGUSTING WHAT THE FUCK RICHIE! OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK! OH MY GOD!!"  
Eddie screached so loudly he was barely understandable, then began to gag and he was close to throwing up on Richies head before Richie pulled away from him and sat between his legs, looking absolutely fucking horrified.

He was even more horrified when Eddie started crying, and he ran to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean it up.

He could head Eddie screaming and crying about how fucking disgusting the whole situation was, and he felt bad, even over how comical the situation was.

He ran back into the room quickly with three different wash clothes, one with soap for wiping his dick off, one with just water, and one dry one to dry him off.

Richie sat back between Eddie's legs and cleaned all the vomit off of his dick within a matter of seconds, but Eddie wasn't quite done crying yet.

He did his pants back up and just sat there, looking at Richie who was still sitting between his legs until he shoved Richie back by his forehead.

"This is your fucking fault! If- if you didn't fucking try and deep throat me even though you knew you couldn't I would have FUCKING VOMIT on me right now! I fucking hate you!"  
Eddie yelled, staring at Richie who had fallen back a few feet, and was staring at Eddie intently.

"I'm sorry."  
Richie finally said, and to hear Richie say that definitely meant alot. It's not like he went around town throwing sorry's to just anybody.

"I don't ever want your mouth near my dick again."  
Eddie said, his voice quivered slightly as he was still crying, but it wasn't as heavy as he was when he first started.

Richie got up and sat on the bed next to Eddie, and tried to put his arm around him. But it was quickly shoved off.

"Don't fucking touch me. You're a walking disease, Tozier."

"Gee, thanks."

Richie rolled his eyes and sat a few inches away from Eddie, and they sat like that for quite a long time.

Both their boners were definitely gone by now, and you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Eddie?"  
"What?"  
"Can we cuddle?"

It wasn't expected of Richie to be the one who wants to cuddle, but this day was full of surprises.

Eddie reluctantly agreed after some persuasion, and he and Richie laid down on the bed with Eddie laying on his chest with Richies arms around him.

"I can't believe you threw up on my dick."  
Eddie muttered, not even bothering to try and look at Richies face.  
"Just be thankful I didn't try to swallow."  
Richie muttered, and rolled over so they were in more of a spooning position.  
"You're so fucking disgusting."  
Eddie muttered, and laced his fingers between Richies.  
"That's not what your mom was saying last night."  
Richie absentmindedly replied, giving Eddie's hand a light squeeze as he held onto it.


End file.
